Deadlines
by koliri
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur les mangaka et les éditeurs du JUMP. Peut contenir du Fukuda/Aoki, Hiramaru/Aoki, Kosugi/Nanamine, Sasaki/Heishi... Les spoilers sont indiqués à l'intérieur.
1. Conseil, Aoki Fukuda

**Personnages :** Fukuda, Aoki  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Spoiler :<strong> légère référence au chapitre 66  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>Ses joues sont indécemment rouges, alors qu'il est même pas si gêné que ça! Il fronce les sourcils et reste à fixer Aoki, avec ce qu'il espère être son assurance habituelle, mais il est pas sûr. Elle, elle le dévisage juste d'un air surpris.<p>

"Que je te donne des conseils... en romance ?"

Il répond par un grognement et hoche la tête, prétexte une suggestion de son éditeur. (_Fichu Yûjirô!_)  
>Aoki rougit un peu mais acquiesce : elle l'aidera, évidemment! Elle lui doit bien ça. Et comme Fukuda grommelle des remerciements :<p>

"Team Fukuda ! Entre nous c'est bien normal, non ?"

C'est bête comme il se sent fier d'elle.


	2. Incurable, Iwase

**Personnages :** Iwase(-Fukuda)  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Spoiler :<strong> chapitre 140, si on veut le voir  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>Iwase est une incurable romantique, elle en a conscience depuis qu'elle s'est ridiculisée à deux reprises avec ceux qui lui plaisaient ; elle s'est complètement méprise sur l'intérêt qu'ils semblaient lui porter. Quand elle y repense, elle se sent bête, ça la met en colère.<p>

Elle se promet qu'on ne l'y reprendra plus. À l'avenir, elle saura se montrer plus prudente avec les hommes.

Aussi, quand ce Fukuda lui propose pour la énième fois de rejoindre leur clan, ce n'est pas seulement par orgueil qu'Iwase refuse.

Accepter devient chaque fois un peu plus tentant.


	3. Confisqué, Kosugi Nanamine

**Personnages :** Kosugi, Nanamine  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Spoiler :<strong> post-chapitre 127  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>"Confisqué !" s'exclame Kosugi. Il joint le geste à la parole et, sans se soucier des protestations de Nanamine, rabat l'écran de l'ordinateur puis le débranche. Son propriétaire se lève quand il fait mine de partir avec son portable sous le bras.<p>

"Vous vous croyez où ? Rendez-moi ça !  
>— Tu perds trop de temps sur internet. Si tu le veux, termine tes <em>name<em>.  
>— Après le passage à tabac, le chantage ? Vous êtes vraiment le pire des éditeurs !<br>— Je fais ce que j'estime nécessaire pour le bien du manga ! Et pour ton bien aussi, Nanamine-kun !"

Pour le lui prouver, il le renvoie dans son fauteuil d'un coup de pied. Au boulot!


	4. Proposition, Nanamine Kosugi

**Personnages :** Nanamine(-)Kosugi  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Spoiler :<strong> post-chapitre 127  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>"Déjà si tard ?" feint de s'étonner Nanamine en lisant l'heure sur l'horloge de son ordinateur — il semble à Kosugi qu'il jetait des coups d'œil à l'écran depuis un moment.<p>

C'est vrai que leur réunion s'est éternisée, ce soir. Kosugi étouffe un bâillement, se frotte les yeux. Nanamine le dévisage comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son éditeur dise quelque chose mais, comme rien ne vient, il reprend son air ennuyé et ajoute :

"... vous pouvez rester dormir ici, si vous voulez."

Il fait pivoter sa chaise sans attendre de réponse, cachant ses joues trop rouges à Kosugi, qui décline poliment sans se rendre compte de rien.


	5. Dans l'ombre, Nanamine Kosugi

**Spoiler :** chapitre 141  
>(Ces drabbles ont été écrits avant qu'on sache ce que tramait réellement Nanamine, donc ça ne correspond pas à ce qui arrive dans le manga mais comme je les aime bien, je les laisse.)<br>**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p><strong>Nanamine - G<strong>

Ce dernier coup de fil d'Azuma arrache un immense sourire de satisfaction à Nanamine. La première étape s'est bien passée : le one-shot est validé et sera bientôt publié.

Exactement comme il l'a prévu.

Cette méthode est loin d'être régulière, il le sait, mais elle lui offre le recul qui lui manquait lors de sa première publication, sans compter que, si les choses tournent mal (l'expérience lui a appris qu'il ne maîtrisait pas tout, il en a pris bonne note), il a cette fois-ci quelqu'un derrière qui se cacher.

... vis-à-vis du lectorat, en tout cas.

Parce que si Kosugi l'apprend...

* * *

><p><strong>Nanamine, Kosugi - PG<strong>

Douloureux, ça Nanamine s'attendait à ce que ça le soit, il a déjà fait l'expérience du poing de son éditeur la dernière fois qu'il a mis celui-ci en colère. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Kosugi ne le frappe pas. Pendant un instant, le jeune homme croit qu'il va l'attraper par le col de son tee-shirt, mais non : ses mains tremblent sans quitter ses cuisses.

"Je vous avais pourtant prévenu, ricane Nanamine, Que la prochaine fois, j'emploierais une méthode complètement différente."

Malgré la provocation, Kosugi se contente de le fixer sans rien dire, l'air à la fois furieux et _terriblement déçu_.

Ce serait moins pire s'il le frappait.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanamine (Kosugi) - PG<strong>

La place devant lui est vide et ça fait plusieurs minutes maintenant que Nanamine fixe cette chaise; depuis que Kosugi est parti sans un mot. Et lui qui pensait que son éditeur avait le sang chaud! Il se sentirait presque déçu de son absence de réaction!

Après quelques autres minutes en tête-à-tête avec la chaise, Nanamine réalise qu'il est effectivement déçu. Il se souvient de la première scène que lui a fait son éditeur (_Tu as du talent, Nanamine-kun!_), il la compare au silence étouffant de tout à l'heure.

Il se rend compte que Kosugi ne croit plus en lui.

(Et à quel point il avait besoin qu'il lui crie d'avancer.)


	6. Chute, HiramaruAoki

**Pairing : **Hiramaru/Aoki  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Spoil :<strong> post-chapitre 114  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>« Attention ! »<p>

Trop tard : le pied de Hiramaru se prend dans le tapis et il tombe avec le plateau à thé. Une tasse se brise, la théière rebondit par terre en répandant son contenu brûlant ; pour couronner le tout, le pauvre mangaka se cogne la tête contre la table basse.

Il se redresse aussitôt, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir contrarié Yuri-tan, _et si elle me fusille du regard, me demande de ne plus jamais revenir? et si Yoshida-shi s'en sert éternellement contre moi? et si..._

Heureusement, Aoki est moins inquiète pour les dégâts causés que pour la grosse bosse sur son front.

Hiramaru en profite pour se faire dorloter un peu.


	7. Il t'a manqué, Aoki FukudaNakaï

**Personnages :** Aoki, Fukuda(-Nakaï)  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Spoil :<strong> chapitre 128  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>« Il t'a manqué ?<br>— Nakaï ? Bien sûr que non !

Aoki devine, à son ton beaucoup trop désagréable, que Fukuda ment. Il s'est toujours senti concerné par le sort des membres de son clan, peut-être un peu plus par celui de Nakaï, lui dont le rêve semble sans cesse lui échapper...

— Si tu ne veux pas qu'il reparte, il faudra sans doute que tu ailles lui parler.  
>— C'est pas comme si ça me regardait, hein.<p>

Elle se retient de lui dire que ça ne l'arrête pas, d'habitude.

— Essaye d'avoir l'air gentil, si tu y vas.  
>— Et puis quoi encore ! »<p> 


	8. Valeurs, Nanamine Kosugi

**Spoil :** chapitres 143 et 148  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p><strong>Nanamine - G<strong>

Il n'aime plus lire le Jump autant qu'avant. Pas que les manga soient devenus moins intéressants, au contraire : Nanamine doit admettre que le _PCP_ d'Ashirogi Muto est bon — même si, à ses yeux, il n'égalera jamais _Money & Intelligence_. Et ce n'est pas la seule série digne d'intérêt. Le problème n'est pas là.

Quand il lit le Jump, Nanamine voit tout ce qui lie ces auteurs publiés — ce quelque chose que lui n'a pas et qui le fait se sentir à l'écart. Alors il fait ce qu'il a toujours fait quand il s'est trouvé en dehors du groupe.

Il va voir son père.

* * *

><p><strong>Kosugi (Nanamine) - G<strong>

Ce qu'il y a à sauver, pense Kosugi dans l'ascenseur qui redescend, c'est avant tout l'idée que Nanamine se fait du manga. Apparemment, la dernière fois il n'a pas réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux...

Aujourd'hui, Nanamine s'est engagé — encore... — sur une mauvaise voie, mais son éditeur se dit que ça pourrait être pire, qu'il pourrait ne pas avoir de voie du tout ; là, il lui reste une chance de le ramener. C'est à lui de l'aider à s'orienter et se construire, de le convaincre qu'il a les moyens d'être un bon mangaka, par lui-même!

Il faut que Nanamine y croit aussi!

* * *

><p><strong>Nanamine - PG<strong>

Il est bien content de ne pas être comme eux, des auteurs serviles vendus au Jump! Comment peuvent-ils oser le juger, du haut de leurs principes démodés sur ce qui devrait faire la valeur d'un manga? Ils n'y comprennent rien! La méthode importe peu : seuls les résultats comptent! Il leur en a apporté, non?

Pourquoi s'obstinent-t-ils à dire qu'il se trompe?

Il la connaît, la valeur d'un bon manga, il peut même la chiffrer. Avec les années, il a appris à chiffrer n'importe quoi, des objets qu'il veut obtenir aux personnes qu'il veut côtoyer ; les valeurs varient, jamais la méthode.

C'est_ lui _qui a raison!


	9. Harcèlement, Hiramaru Yoshida

**Personnages :** Hiramaru, Yoshida  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>Il est repéré et la retraite est coupée par Yoshida-shi, plus menaçant que jamais sur sa Harley Davidson. Face à cette vision cauchemardesque, Hiramaru glapit :<p>

« _C'est une voie piétonne !_  
>— Je n'ai croisé personne qui m'ait empêché de passer, ment Yoshida, <em>Personne.<em> Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ?

Les yeux de Hiramaru cessent un instant de chercher une issue pour se fixer sur son éditeur.

— Qu'on... qu'on ne viendra pas m'aider ?  
>— Exactement !<p>

Son moteur vrombit.

— Laissez-moi, on est dimanche ! Je n'ai jamais travaillé un dimanche !  
>— Oublie ces temps où tu étais encore un homme, Hiramaru ! Le seul jour qu'un mangaka doive retenir, c'est celui de sa deadline ! »<p> 


	10. Moyen de transport, Iwase Fukuda

**Personnages :** Iwase(-)Fukuda  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>« Que ce soit clair : la seule raison pour laquelle j'accepte de monter à l'arrière de cet engin, c'est que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, dit Iwase d'un ton sec en attachant son casque, Je n'apprécie pas ce mode de transport.<p>

Fukuda la dévisage comme s'il hésitait entre la planter là et lui balancer son propre casque dans la figure.

— Si ça t'fait peur d'être sur une moto, j't'oblige à rien, grogne-t-il, T'as qu'à rentrer à pied.  
>— Je n'ai pas peur !<br>— Alors arrête de piailler ! Et accroche-toi bien à moi, parce que je reviendrai pas te ramasser si tu te vautres ! »


	11. Conversations, Iwase Aoki

**Personnages :** Iwase, Aoki (Iwase-Fukuda, Aoki-Fukuda?)  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>« J'imagine que, rustre comme il est, ce Fukuda n'a pas de petite amie.<p>

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, la remarque d'Iwase passerait pour un nouveau témoignage de mépris mais Aoki n'est pas dupe — ça n'a pas seulement à voir avec sa tendance à tout transposer en shôjô manga : elle commence à la connaître.

— Je ne suis pas sûre..., répond-elle, évasive, Nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour qu'il me parle de ce genre de chose.  
>— C'est ridicule de lui téléphoner si souvent et de ne même pas savoir ça !<br>— Nos conversations restent strictement professionnelles. »

Iwase aurait probablement été convaincue si Aoki n'avait pas rougi.


	12. La solution de Yûjirô

**Spoiler : **chapitre 150  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p><strong>Yûjirô, Kosugi - G<strong>

Une fois, une seule, Kosugi se confie à son chef d'équipe — uniquement parce que Yûjirô a insisté! Depuis sa promotion, en plus de pouvoir lui donner des ordres, il a le droit légitime de se montrer chiant, du moins dans un cadre professionnel. Et donc, à force d'insister, Yûjirô a fini par lui arracher que oui, il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour Nanamine, que oui, oui et oui, il regrettait qu'il n'ait même pas tenté de revenir dans le Jump.

Yûjirô a eu l'air de réfléchir, puis il lui a dit qu'il s'en occuperait.

Depuis, Kosugi est inquiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanamine, Kosugi - PG<strong>

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

Au bout du fil, Nanamine est furieux.

— De quoi tu parles ? s'étonne Kosugi.  
>— Oh, à d'autres ! Comme si ce n'était pas votre façon primaire de régler les problèmes !<br>— Nanamine-kun, au risque de me répéter, je ne vois pas de qu-  
>— Vous allez pas me faire croire que le type qui est venu chez moi tout à l'heure m'en coller une, en gueulant je-sais-plus-quoi sur le manga, c'était pas l'un de vos congénères dégénérés !<br>— ... hein ?  
>— Merde, je sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à vous appeler ! »<p>

Il raccroche.

Une discussion avec Yûjirô s'impose...

* * *

><p><strong>Yûjirô, Kosugi - G<strong>

« Tu comptes bien le "ramener de gré ou de force", c'est ce que tu as dit ?

Yûjirô fait de réels efforts pour donner un ton innocent à sa voix, mais la façon dont ses lèvres s'étirent nerveusement comme pour retenir un sourire, son regard trop brillant, tout trahit sa profonde satisfaction. Kosugi serre les poings malgré lui.

— Quand j'ai dit ça, je ne pensais pas à _ce genre de méthode !_ On... on n'est pas censé _faire ça !_  
>— Nous on n'a rien fait, hein. Je ne l'ai même pas demandé <em>explicitement<em>à Fukuda.

— Je veux bien plaider coupable pour l'adresse. Mais ça m'a échappé~. »

* * *

><p><strong>Aoki, Fukuda - PG<strong>

« Tu penses que le frapper le fera changer d'avis ?

Prendre le thé avec Aoki, c'est assister en direct à son changement d'expression : elle repose sa tasse, d'abord outrée quand Fukuda lui raconte sa visite chez Toru Nanamine, puis fronce les sourcils ; il ne croit pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi mécontente.

— J'en sais rien.  
>— Pourquoi vouloir le ramener dans le Jump en premier lieu ? C'est une petite fouine irrespectueuse.<br>— Ouais, mais une fouine avec du talent, alors si on peut le redresser avec une baffe ou deux j'vais pas me gêner. »

Et qui sait, peut-être grossir ainsi les rangs de leur future révolution?

* * *

><p><strong>Fukuda, Hiramaru (HiramaruAoki) - PG**

À la différence des humains, les mangaka n'ont que très peu de temps libre et, quand par miracle on leur en accorde, leur éditeur sort de l'ombre pour les forcer à travailler _encore plus_ — ça se passe comme ça pour Hiramaru, et il trouve très louche que Fukuda ait pris le temps de voir _sa_ Yuri-tan!

« C'est _moi_, son compagnon de thé ! va-t-il pleurnicher chez son collègue, Depuis quand vous prenez le thé ensemble, d'abord ?  
>— Compagnon de thé ? <em>Ça fait un an que tu sors avec elle et c'est pas allé plus loin ? <em>T'es bloqué dans la friend zone ou quoi ? »

Hiramaru se désagrège lentement.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanamine, Kosugi - PG-13<strong>

Il effleure sa joue du bout des doigts, la peau violacée sous le pansement qui ne recouvre pas complètement la trace du coup reçu. Nanamine détourne la tête, évite la main que son ex-éditeur garde un instant entre leurs deux visages.

« Il ne t'a pas loupé...  
>— Vous parlez en connaisseur.<p>

Kosugi laisse échapper ce qui ressemble à un petit rire sec.

— Je suis désolé que tu aies été frappé.  
>— Ouais bon, avec vous j'ai pris l'habitude...<br>— Tu n'as pas compris : je suis désolé _que quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'ait frappé_. J'aurais déjà du t'en mettre une au lieu de partir, la dernière fois.  
>— ... vous êtes taré. »<p> 


	13. N'abandonne pas, Kosugi Hattori

**Personnages :** Kosugi, Hattori  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Spoil :<strong> chapitre 150  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>« Quelqu'un d'autre pourra peut-être lui venir en aide », lâche Kosugi après une gorgée de café.<p>

(_Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas un total incompétent_, se retient-il d'ajouter.)

Hattori reste d'abord silencieux ; le jeune éditeur, lui, fixe son gobelet en plastique. Ses joues le brûlent : il a un peu honte d'avoir admis qu'il se sent toujours impuissant, incapable d'apporter un vrai soutien au mangaka qu'on lui a confié.

Qu'on lui _avait_ confié, plutôt.

« Ou peut-être qu'en fait, tu es le seul à pouvoir encore faire quelque chose, répond finalement Hattori, Si ça te tient à cœur, n'abandonne pas. »


	14. Le pouvoir des motos

**Personnages :** Fukuda, Iwase, Aoki, Hiramaru (Iwase-Fukuda)  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>— Je te ramène ?<p>

Aoki est étonnée de voir Iwase acquiescer, sangler le casque tendu par Fukuda puis enfourcher la Harley Davidson sans hésitation.

— Elle n'a même pas cherché à se montrer désagréable ! s'exclame-t-elle dès qu'ils se sont éloignés.  
>— Peut-être qu'elle est fatiguée ? suggère Hiramaru tout en sortant sa clef de voiture.<br>— Je crois plutôt qu'il lui plaît.  
>— Pas possible !<p>

Quoi, Fukuda, avec sa dégaine de voyou et le niveau de langue qui va avec, plairait à une fille? À _cette_ fille? C'est vrai qu'il a déjà entendu (Yoshida-shi) dire que les mauvais garçons avaient du succès... Se pourrait-il que Yuri-tan...?

Il faut vite qu'il s'achète une moto!


	15. GPS, Hiramaru Yoshida

**Personnages :** Hiramaru, Yoshida  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>Il ne peut pas lui échapper éternellement : malgré son talent pour prendre la fuite et se planquer, Yoshida-shi finit toujours par le retrouver, soit par simple réflexion, soit parce que l'un des assistants de l'atelier dans lequel il se terre le dénonce.<p>

Soit, comme il le découvre un peu tardivement, en traçant les données de son GPS.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est illégal ! C'est une atteinte à mon intimité !  
>— Tu n'as pas d'intimité, Hiramaru. (<em>Plus depuis que j'ai un double des clefs de ton appartement, haha.<em>)  
>— ... Il me reste quand même des droits !<br>— C'est vrai. Tu as le droit de travailler pour survivre.  
>— Monde cruel ! »<p> 


	16. Pansement, KosugiNanamine

**Pairing :** Kosugi/Nanamine  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Spoil :<strong> post-chapitre 127  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>— Je vais finir par porter plainte contre vous, Kosugi-san.<p>

— Termine ton manuscrit avant, alors, que j'ai le temps de l'envoyer à l'impression avant qu'on vienne m'arrêter.

— Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ?

— Pas vraiment, non. Si tu en avais l'intention je ne pense pas que tu me préviendrais.

— Eh. C'est insultant.

— Mais juste ?

— Hum. Aïe! Appuyez moins fort quand vous mettez un pansement !

— Tu pourrais t'en occuper toi-même, aussi !... Là, si je m'y prends comme ça, monsieur est satisfait ?

— ... vous êtes pas non plus obligé de me caresser la joue...

— Tu préfèrerais un autre endroit ?


	17. À propos de, FukudaAoki

**Pairing :** Aoki(/)Fukuda  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Spoil :<strong> post-chapitre 114, spoiler chapitre 113  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>« Désolée, je voulais te féliciter tout à l'heure mais avec ce qui s'est passé, ça m'est sorti de la tête ! Une adaptation en anime, c'est vraiment bien, bravo.<br>— Je sais, ouais, merci.

Aoki l'entend sourire au bout du fil.

— Avec _Giri_ en anime, Niizuma-shisho et Ashirogi n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! ajoute-t-il fièrement, Toi et Hiramaru êtes à la traîne, vous avez intérêt à décrocher une série rapidement!... Et puis je voulais te dire, rapport à Hiramaru...  
>— Oui ?<p>

Les mots s'éparpillent dans la tête de Fukuda.

— Non, rien. Continue à bosser sérieusement.  
>— ... oh. Bien sûr, oui. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça »<p> 


	18. Suggestion rejetée, des éditeurs

**Personnages :** Kosugi, Yûjirô, Miura, Yamahisa  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Spoil :<strong> chapitre 153, référence au chapitre 127  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>« S'il le faut, cognez-le ? propose Kosugi avec une innocence déconcertante.<br>— ... je vais éviter d'en arriver là, grince Yûjirô en réponse.

Les autres éditeurs se tournent vers le bleu en ouvrant des yeux ronds, surpris de l'entendre suggérer une solution à l'opposé de ce qui semble être son caractère habituel. Yûjirô, lui, n'y prête pas autant attention, trop préoccupé qu'il est par le refus d'Eiji à dessiner _Zombie Gun_.

Ce qui n'est le cas ni de Miura, ni de Yamahisa.

— Comment il a dit qu'il avait convaincu Nanamine de travailler avec lui, la dernière fois...?  
>— Je crois pas qu'il en ait parlé... »<p> 


	19. Douteux, Kosugi Nanamine

**Personnages : **Kosugi, Nanamine  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Spoil :<strong> post-chapitre 127  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>Les mains de Kosugi se réchauffent doucement autour de la tasse fumante.<p>

« Ça ne te ressemble pas, ce genre d'attention, lance-t-il, Tu n'as pas fini tes _name_ et tu cherches à m'amadouer ?

Nanamine lui tend une liasse de feuilles sans sourire.

— Si vraiment j'avais pas fini mon boulot, je vous aurais laissé poireauter dehors.

Kosugi grimace.

— J'imagine...  
>— Et le café, c'est juste parce que j'en ai trop fait, mais si ça vous évite de choper la crève et de me contaminer et de m'empêcher de travailler-<br>— Ça va ! J'ai compris, tu n'as pas fait ça par gentillesse, pas la peine de te sentir humilié ! »


	20. Trinquons, SasakiHeishi

**Pairing :** Sasaki/Heishi  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Spoil :<strong> chapitre 150  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>« Au monde du manga et à nos promotions ! s'exclame Heishi.<br>— Méritées, souligne Sasaki avec un fin sourire.

Ils trinquent et boivent, vident leurs verres tout en discutant des séries en cours, en s'échangeant des anecdotes de bureau qu'ils connaissent déjà pour les avoir vécu ensemble, parce que bientôt, leurs quotidiens seront séparés — oh, seulement d'un étage, mais avec tout le travail qu'ils ont...

— Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus vous avoir à la tête du magazine.  
>— Rassure-toi, je suis certain que tu feras de l'excellent travail. »<p>

Ce n'est pas ce que Heishi voulait dire, mais un coup d'œil à Sasaki lui assure que celui-ci a compris.


	21. Cadeau d'anniversaire, SasakiHeishi

**Personnages :** Heishi, son épouse (elle/Heishi/Sasaki)  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>« Mais ne fais pas cette tête, mon chéri ! Je te croyais prêt à m'offrir ce que je voudrais ?<br>— Oui, mais euh... Enfin ça, mon amour, c'est inattendu... et assez embarrassant...

Heishi desserre le nœud de sa cravate mais ça n'arrange rien, il a toujours l'impression d'étouffer ; c'est très sans doute pour ça qu'il est devenu aussi rouge.

— Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas un autre cadeau qui te plairait...?  
>— Enfin, c'est <em>notre<em> anniversaire de mariage ! C'est normal de s'offrir quelque chose qui nous fera plaisir à _tous les deux !_  
>— Euh...<br>— Tu en parleras à Sasaki-san au bureau demain, d'accord~? »


	22. Félicitations, Fukuda HiramaruAoki

**Personnages :** Fukuda, Hiramaru/Aoki  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Spoil :<strong> chapitre 160  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>« On va fêter ça au Starbucks !<p>

— Fukuda...

— Quoi ? Tu préfères qu'on fasse ça chez Niizuma-shisho ? Hey ! J'ai dit ça pour te faire plaisir !... Et parce que j'en retiens aucun, des noms de tes foutus salons de thé !

— Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais aller dans un salon de thé !

— Alors on va au Starbucks ! On trinque vite fait avec un café, ou un thé ou j'sais pas quoi et on retourne bosser après !

— Pourquoi "vite fait" ? Je vais épouser Yuri-tan ! Ça mérite plus que des félicitations express !

— Hahaha ! Z'êtes pas encore mariés qu'elle te sert déjà d'excuse pour pas travailler ? Tu vas avoir du boulot, princesse ! »


	23. Effraction, Nanamine Kosugi

**Personnages :** Nanamine, Kosugi  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Spoil :<strong> post-chapitre 150  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p><em>Il est sérieux ?<em> pense Nanamine, le visage tordu par une grimace interloquée.

L'expression de Kosugi est la même que lorsqu'il l'a empêché de quitter son atelier : il le fixe, les sourcils froncés, apparemment déterminé à lui faire entendre raison.

Nanamine se reprend.

« D'abord la séquestration, maintenant vous entrez chez moi par effraction ? grince-t-il.

Il agite une main en l'air.

— Fichez le camp, sinon cette fois j'appelle la police pour de bon.

Pourtant à peine a-t-il saisi son téléphone qu'il se fige, incapable de composer le moindre numéro. Face à lui, Kosugi se radoucit.

— Quoi que tu en dises, tu as encore envie d'essayer... pas vrai ? »


	24. Modèle, Fukuda Aoki

**Personnages :** Aoki, Fukuda  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Spoil :<strong> post-chapitre 69  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>« Tu voudrais bien poser nu pour moi ? »<p>

Fukuda recrache aussitôt sa gorgée de Coca par le nez.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquiert Aoki, qui se demande ce qui se passe au bout du fil.  
>— Ça va pas de me poser une question pareille ! Meeeerde, j'en ai mis partout !<br>— Partout de... quoi ? Hein ?  
>— Pourquoi tu veux me voir à poil, d'abord ?<br>— Quoi ? M-Mais non !... Je voulais dire poser ! Juste poser! Parce que j'ai du mal avec l'anatomie masculine !  
>— 'me disais aussi... Enfin, si c'est un problème d'anatomie que t'as, ça servira à rien que je pose avec mes fringues. »<p>

Il peut presque _l'entendre rougir._


	25. Modèle 2, Nanamine Kosugi

**Personnages :** Nanamine(-)Kosugi  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Spoil :<strong> post-chapitre 127  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

><p>« Vous voulez bien poser nu pour moi ? »<p>

Kosugi lève le nez des _name_ qu'il lisait et cille sans répondre. Nanamine pousse un soupir agacé ; il trouve stupide d'avoir à fournir une explication.

« Pas _complètement_ nu, bien sûr : le buste suffira. Vous êtes pas très baraqué mais vous devez être un peu musclé quand même... c'est la bonne corpulence.  
>— C'est pour servir de modèle à un personnage ?<br>— Voilà.  
>— ... si ça peut t'aider ? »<p>

Sa lecture achevée, l'éditeur ôte son tee-shirt. Nanamine attrape son bloc, qu'il tient presque à la verticale le temps que dure son croquis.

Dans le doute, il préfère que Kosugi ne voie pas ses joues.


	26. Shôjo manga, Fukuda Aoki

**Personnages : **Fukuda, Aoki  
><strong>Rating : <strong>PG  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba

Sur un prompt d'Azalee : shôjo manga

* * *

><p>« C'est qu'un ramassis de conneries, ce truc ! »<p>

Fukuda gueule tellement fort qu'Aoki voit des rides se former à la surface de son thé — c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait eu le réflexe d'éloigner le combiné de son oreille dès qu'elle l'a entendu prendre une inspiration.

« Et vas-y que je te regarde en coin et que je te fasse des remarques détournées... Bordel, et après cette cruche s'étonne qu'il aille voire ailleurs ! Sans parler des quiproquos !  
>— C'est un shôjo manga, le coupe Aoki, vexée, À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?<br>— Bah à ce que l'héroïne ait quand même un peu plus de couilles.  
>— Fukuda !<br>— Désolé ! Mais reconnais qu'elle traîne, cette histoire ! Déjà quatre tomes qu'ils se tournent autour sans rien faire, c'est chiant ! »

Fukuda s'interrompt aussitôt mais c'est trop tard : Aoki glousse à l'autre bout du fil. Il retient un juron.

« Oui bon d'accord, J'AI TOUT LU, MAIS ÇA VEUT PAS DIRE QUE J'AIME.  
>— Ce n'est donc pas la peine que je te prête la suite ?<br>— ÉVIDEMMENT QUE NON ! »

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il l'a déjà acheté.


End file.
